Per-fae-ctly Dark
by gardenhead904
Summary: This is a 'Dark Bo' fic set within the time frame of Season 4, but does not necessarily follow cannon narrative.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_So here is the beginning of my next multi-chapter story. It centers on 'Dark Bo' and when I say 'Dark Bo' I mean it. There will be some violence and major character death(s) so if that's not your bag, give it a pass. Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

The succubus stepped out of the steaming shower feeling refreshed, well as refreshed as one can get after using that shoe box of a stall. Was it really to much for him to have lived in a place with an actual bathroom, one that perhaps contained a tub? She dried her dripping body on one his stupid way-to-small itchy white towels, simply dropping it on the floor when she was done. There was no point in trying to be modest now. Glancing around the sparsely decorated loft she wondered how she ever put up with him in the first place. The man didn't even have a closet, just a set of lockers, ugh. As she walked through what passed for the kitchen, she grabbed herself a bottle of water from the half-fridge. She scowled, no oven of course, only a stove top and a microwave. She lived in a frickin' crack den, and yet even she had a damn oven. She figured maybe it was a warrior thing, the place served its basic functions and that was enough for him. It didn't matter now, but it was easy to see why back when they were dating they spent most of their time at her place.

She sighed loudly; the cold concrete floor on her feet was motivating her to get dressed. Besides she needed to get going anyway, lots to do and all that. She took a quick glance at the satin dress crumpled on near the foot of his bed; it was lovely, but not going to cut it. Rifling through his lockers she was able to find a pair of draw string yoga-type pants that didn't look too big and a tank top. Shoes were going to be a problem, but she could just use the mud covered Keds she had been wearing and that was going to have to be good enough for now.

Sitting on the bed to tie her shoes, she nudged the wolf shifter's lifeless body with her big toe, nothing. _Yup still dead_, surprisingly this revelation had little effect on her. She had been in love with him once, she really should care more, but she didn't. And it's not like she had intended to kill him, but he kept going on and on about how much he loved her. It was so annoying; she had shit to do and he wanted, no demanded that they stay in bed all day cuddling. Cuddling? She gave him several opportunities to step aside once she was done feeding and he persisted; professing his love over and over again. Oh well, she probably did him a favor, now he was finally free from his tiring "wolves mate for life" prison.

The succubus grabbed the pair of jeans he had been wearing and pulled them up over his hips. She had no idea where his shirt had gotten to, but whatever, he was always running around without one on anyways. Besides she didn't have all day to spend rifling through his closet looking for one. She knew that she should probably clean up, but what's the point? She took a shower so her hair would be in the drain, her finger prints would be everywhere. Any reject that had seen an episode of C.S.I. could solve this case. The succubus feeding signature was blatantly obvious; hell one swab of his dick would be rife with DNA from her pussy juices currently drying on it. It was time to go, but there was one thing she did want to do before she left. Grabbing her phone she dialed the number, very pleased that he picked up on the second ring.

"Diemo, yeah hey listen its Bo." She ignored the deluge of sleaze that came oozing out of his mouth. "I've got a motorcycle I'm looking to unload for the right price." Rolling her eyes at his questions she cut him off, "Look it's a newer model sport bike, black, belonged to my emo ex-boyfriend. I'll throw in a helmet and some nice leather jackets for eight grand." Diemo balked at the price, but caved when she dropped it to seventy five hundred and agreed to meet her within the hour. That gave her plenty of time to deposit the body in the trunk of her stolen car and gather up his jackets in a trash bag. She knew that this stuff was probably worth a lot more, but fuck it, she needed cash and it's not like Dyson was going to use any of it again. Satisfied, she picked up her ex-lover's lifeless body, slung him over her shoulder and carried him to her car.


	2. Dyson

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. All characters belong to Prodigy Pictures; I am only borrowing them for my own amusement.

**Dyson**

Standing on railroad tracks staring down the death train, a thought occurred to Dyson that this may not be the best decision of his life. The drive to find Bo was overwhelming allowing him to ignore his body's urge to jump out of the way. Ever since she disappeared following the debacle at Taft's lab one month prior, he had chased down lead after lead until a seer fae named Astrid told him Bo was no longer on this plane. It took a little maneuvering, but he was finally able to convince an elemental fae to help him. Digging his fingers firmly into Clio's shoulders, holding her still lest she get a little jumpy, he braced for impact. There wasn't one of course, the train passed through them easily, picking them up and adding them to the décor.

Getting his bearings was proving to be difficult. Dyson knew that they were on the train, but his brain felt like it was in a blender and hot pokers were jabbing him in the ribs. "What's happening to me?" It was more of a growl than actual words, but his traveling companion didn't miss a beat.

"Trans-dimensional sickness."

"You knew!?" Dyson's rage was pushed aside as he fell to his knees when another jolt of pain ripped through his abdomen. The woman leaned down next his head blowing lightly in his ear. Instant relief flooded his body as her cool breath connected with his skin. An elemental, somewhere in the dark recesses of his brain he recalled the stories of the elementals conjuring storms in battle, but healing him by blowing in his ear, that was a new one. "I don't-" it was still hard to talk, but he pushed through it, "I don't understand, what was that Clio?"

Clio simply stood and shrugged, her response bathed in indifference, "You crossed trans-dimensional planes. Your kind is not meant for such things." She turned away from him and headed to the other side of the train car. "This is why you bring an elemental, without me, you would've died."

Dyson responded with a growl, he wasn't ready to admit weakness in front of this woman. It didn't matter anyway, he needed to focus; Bo clearly wasn't in this car so it was on to the next. "Come on." His words were hardly a request, merely a barked order devoid of warmth. If Bo was on this train he would find her.

He tore through the train with reckless abandon, not bothering to open doors, simply ripping them off the hinges instead. Car by car they made their way finding no one until they reached the caboose. There sprawled out on the bed appearing to be asleep was a blonde woman in a maid's uniform. Dyson wasn't interested in someone's beauty rest, he needed to find Bo and he was running out of patience. He leaned over the woman, clutched her shoulders and began ruthlessly shaking her. "Wake up." Sleep refused to leave as Dyson lost any semblance of composure. "Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" He screamed in her face then drew his hand across her cheek, with an audible slap so loud even Clio cringed.

The ends justified the means in his mind as the woman began to stir; blinking her eyes several times, trying to get them to focus, "Who are y-"

"Where is Bo!?"

"Who?"

"Brunette, 5'6", she was on this train. Where is she now!?" The stunned woman looked past the snarling wolf, and pointed towards the open door. Dyson nodded, "Works for me." He hopped up off the bed, grabbed Clio's wrist and dragged her to the door. He ignored her protest, simply wrapping her up in his arms and jumping into the abyss.

They tumbled through the air, hitting the ground with a thud. Clio recovered first doing the ear thing to him again before standing. Dyson gathered himself then used his wolf senses to a scout the area. Not that it did him much good; he had no way of knowing when Bo got off the train or how far that put him from her.

"Can't you summon a strong wind or something to blow her over here?"

"Are all wolves this stupid?" Dyson responded with a growl, Clio rolled her eyes. "The train doesn't move on this plane, if your succubus didn't disembark at one of the designated stops then she will be in this general area."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't make the rules wolfie." Clio stood, dusting herself off, "We don't know how long ago she jumped off the train, so we need to find your succubus right away. "

"Agreed," Dyson could tell by her body language that Clio couldn't give a shit about finding Bo. Still she had agreed to help, so whatever her motivations were they would keep.

Finding Bo was easier than he thought it would be. It took barely an hour of traipsing through the woods and there she was; just sitting alone, on a bench in a secluded clearing near the ruins of an old farmhouse. Judging by the used condoms and beer cans scattered around, this location was hardly a secret. Not that anything else mattered to Dyson besides getting to Bo. He rushed across the field and pulled her tightly into his arms. Bo barley acknowledged him, weakly hugging him back.

"Bo, I thought I'd lost you." Dyson cradled her face in his hands, panicking when all that greeted him was a blank stare. "It's the transindental sickness, do something!"

"Trans-dimensional and I will, don't get your panties in a twist." Clio pressed her lips against Bo's ear and began. Dyson stepped back and watched as dull brown eyes turned to brilliant blue. The succubus awakened with lightening quick reflexes grabbing Clio by neck pulling their mouths inches apart drinking deep of her chi before tossing the woman aside like a rag doll.

Dyson was agape, watching as Bo stood, the power coming off of her in waves, "Who sent you?" Clio didn't answer as she struggled to recover, gasping for breath.

"She's with me Bo," Dyson tried to intervene, but the succubus was uninterested focusing solely on the elemental.

"Who sent you!?" Whatever force was driving her, she clearly knew something more than he did. Dyson was impressed and judging by the erection trying burst through his jeans, also very aroused.

Clio cowering in fear, found her voice giving it up without any hesitation, "Vex, he sent me. I was going to double cross the wolf and bring you to him."

The succubus nodded then without pretense reared back, punching with enough force to knock the elemental out cold. Clio's body dropped to the earth like a stone. Bo ignored her turning her attention to the wolf, shaking her head a few times as the blue faded from her eyes, "Dyson."

Dyson broke out in a grin; there was his girl, "Nice right hook."

Bo shrugged, "Uh yeah."

Bo seemed a little unsteady so Dyson offered her his arm in support. "Let's go home." Bo nodded her response as she rested her head on her shoulder. The feeling of her body against his filled him with such warmth. There was that nagging voice in his head that wanted to ask her a zillion questions; namely where the hell has she been all this time and how did she know Clio was sent by someone? He decided to let it go for now and just enjoy having her back.

They left Clio behind and walked along the pathway out of the clearing until they came across a car park. Never known for his subtlety, Dyson simply smashed out the window of the nearest car, piled in his lover, hot wired the engine and they were on their way. The drive back to the city was spent with Bo murmuring while she dozed and him fighting with the GPS on his phone. Apparently trans-dimensional travel was hell on his Google Maps ap. He was finally forced to settle for reading road signs and following landmarks.

Eventually they made it back to the city in one piece. Dyson reasoned that it was better to take the very groggy Bo to his place first. She could catch a nap, and then when she was ready he could fill her in on everything that has happened. The key would be in not overwhelming her. He had to keep perspective, as much as he needed answers, he had to play this her way. He had her back that was the important thing.

He pulled up in front of his building, deciding to just leave the stolen car on the street for now. He could drive it somewhere later then report it. Police etiquette aside, Bo mattered more than some stranded motorist. He walked around to the passenger's side and lifted her out. It was easier to just carry her inside and put her in bed than to try and wake her. Gods she felt at home in his arms, nuzzling his neck in her sleep while he breathed in her scent. Somewhere deep down he knew this was all a fallacy in his head, Bo wasn't in love with him anymore and they would never be together again. It killed him that he had lost her to a human, although Lauren was gone now. She had followed that monster Taft and was on the run. Without her as a roadblock, maybe he and Bo could find each other again.

Dyson set her down on the bed, taking the time to remove her muddy shoes. His head was full of so many thoughts, that it wasn't surprising that he missed she was no longer asleep. It was also understandable that his wolf missed hearing her movements before she pounced on him from behind. It was perfectly reasonable that he let her take control, she needed to feed after all and Clio didn't really count. He wasn't going to use the word love; he was just going to let her do her thing, as many times as it took.

After it was over, Dyson lay lightly dozing wrapped up completely around Bo. It had been so long since they had been together in any way resembling this that he just wanted to spend the day reveling in it. He knew that he should probably have some remorse, Bo was hardly herself, but he didn't. She had initiated, like she always did, he had given her an out and she continued. He wasn't made of steel, but now that he had her, he wasn't sure he could let go.

Bo began stir, instantly trying to free herself from her embrace. Dyson wasn't sure if she was just panicking, so he held her tighter until she actively started to fight him. "Get off me."

"Bo it's OK, it's just me."

"I know who you are, now let me go."

"Bo, calm down. You've had a stressful day, you need to relax." Dyson attempted to soothe her, running his hands up and down her back. Bo however, was having none of it. She pushed out of his embrace and practically leaped off the bed off the bed to get away from him.

"That's what our feeding session was about, I'm good as new."

"That isn't all that was, we-"

"We what, _connected_? _Made love_?"

She was mocking him now, and it hurt. "Don't say it like that Bo." She had to feel it, why didn't she feel it? That wasn't just sex or feeding between them, there was so much more there.

"Dyson, I don't have time to coddle your bruised, little wolf ego." Seeing his wounded expression, she rolled her eyes, "OK fine, it was top notch screw, thanks for the chi. There all better?"

"You don't mean that," Dyson had to admit, that stung, but this obviously wasn't his Bo. The same woman who had tried to deny her biology and remain monogamous to Lauren… Dyson sighed, that must be it; Bo was still in love with Lauren and break or no break she still felt like she was betraying her. "I understand Bo, you feel like you are betraying Lauren, but-"

"Lauren? What the hell are you going on about? The fact that I don't want to play cuddle bunny with you has nothing to do with her. Where are my shoes?"

"I just thought that-" Dyson stopped, he just thought what? Hell he didn't even know anymore. "I love you Bo."

"So you've indicated." She made a face as she held up her mud encrusted Keds, "I'm going to take a shower, see if you can do something about these in the mean time."

She wanted him to clean her shoes? Dyson was incredulous; he stood up and pulled her to him. "Bo something is wrong, we need to get you to a doctor or Trick. This isn't you."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Dyson refused to yield, something was definitely wrong with her. "It will be OK, Bo. We will figure this out."

"I'm not asking; get your hands off me!"

"I won't let go, I will never let go." He could tell she was furious, the fire was in her eyes, but what was he supposed to do?

"Your choice than."

Bo drove her knee into his groin. An intense gorge rose in his throat, but he maintained his grip. He was not going to let her go; she needed him even if she couldn't admit it. Bo's arms were pinned to her sides if he could just… THUNK! Dyson's wolf had failed him again; he hadn't anticipated the head-butt. His eyes filled with tears as he struggled to maintain his composure. He didn't even realize she was feeding at first. The warm pull filled his chest as his body relaxed. Save his member of course, that was hard as a stone. This was different usually she stopped before he came. Not this time, no this time she kept feeding as he exploded. Gods he loved her and she must love him! This proved it; to give him such a gift, she loved him! This was the greatest moment of his life!

* * *

Bo pulled up in front of the Dal. It was time to announce her return and send a message at the same time. That little imp, her _grandfather_, had it coming. The nerve of that asshole; he'd been lying to her all this time, as if she would never find out the truth. Well guess he was wrong.

With a grunt Bo pulled the body from the trunk. It was too bad; her ex was a world class lay, well if she was in the mood to be jackhammered. He never did understand the concept of foreplay, maybe it was a wolf thing. She couldn't deny how strong his chi was, she would definitely miss that, but it's not like this city wasn't filled with plenty of strong fae to feed off of. Bo tossed the body in a heap on the sidewalk right outside the main doors. Returning to her car she spared not a glance at her former lover as the gears of her mind were already turning; thoughts of powerful chi, it was time to pay a visit to a Valkyrie.


	3. Lauren

**A/N:** _Just so there is no confusion, I am not taking the 'amnesia' plot line from S4 and incorporating it into this story. __Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews!_ _  
_

**LAUREN**

Lauren paced the floor of the tiny room growing increasingly agitated. Yesterday she was a waitress in a really awful wig, skipping into work after waking up from a fabulous night of sex. Well maybe fabulous isn't the right word; it had been good, of that there was no question. But it was a first time, and as with all first times there was some fumbling and clumsiness. It probably didn't help that they were both half drunk when they started, though they were decidedly sober after the third round. Poor Crystal, she had to throw in the towel after the fifth, she just wasn't used to dealing with a succubus tested spitfire who had way to much pent up frustration for a normal one-night stand. In the interest of full disclosure, it had been the most fun Lauren had experienced in quite awhile and she would certainly not have been opposed to making it a two-night or hell even a full blown fling. Instead here she was shackled and locked in something akin to a boiler room with her one time lover. What a difference a day makes.

Crystal was cowering in a corner chained to a pipe watching Lauren as she paced. They had been captured around noon the previous day. Lauren had been drugged and unconscious for several hours, as it had been full dark when she awoke. Judging by the amount of daylight sneaking in from the eastern exposure basement style windows, they had been trapped in this room going on 24 hours. The lack of air conditioning and adequate ventilation coupled with the summer heat made the stifling conditions that much more unbearable. Lauren felt as if her body was coated in an extra layer of sweat and grease, cringing every time she moved as the thin fabric of her thrift store clothing clung to her skin.

She wanted to be angry, to yell and scream, anything, but the scientist in her knew that would just waste energy causing her to dehydrate faster. There was a voice inside her head telling her that truth applied to her frantic pacing, but she squelched it. She just couldn't sit on the grungy floor and wait for whatever fate was to come. She needed to be doing something and at least if she was moving around than she was still alive. She knew they were being watched; she had discovered the camera on one of her first passes and pointed it out to Crystal. What were 'they' waiting for; just get on with it already.

"Lauren?"

"What?" It had come out harsher than she intended, but Lauren had a pretty good idea that Crystal was the reason she was locked in this pseudo dungeon so she was hardly feeling apologetic.

"This is all my fault."

"Why?" Lauren sighed; here it comes, the big explanation. She really didn't want to hear this right now, but it's not like she had anywhere to be. She turned towards Crystal, leaning her back against a grimy wall.

"I was just supposed to keep an eye on you, you know, keep you close."

Crystal's voice was fraught with desperation as the woman struggled not to break. Lauren knew it well; she had been there before, now she was just waiting for her to deliver the punch line. "What did they offer you, money?"

Crystal was openly weeping now, "Yeah, then I slept with you and I dunno; it was different."

"So we had sex and you grew a conscience, congratulations." Lauren nodded, ahh there it was. For some reason even knowing it was coming didn't help temper her reaction.

"No! It wasn't like that!"

If she were free, Lauren could picture Crystal grabbing her arm while she pleaded for understanding. Since they were chained up, she'd have to settle for her imagination. "Really, then why don't you tell me what it was like because it sounds a lot like you sold me out for the money to buy that farm you wanted?"

Lauren watched the war inside her play across her face. To her credit, Crystal didn't back down. It would be admirable if they weren't already locked up. "Yes, but after we, after we… I just couldn't you know."

"So then why are we here Crystal?"

"Because you came to say goodbye to me!" Crystal cried out. Just the way she said it Lauren knew she was telling the truth, and dammit if it didn't make it that much harder to hold on to her anger. "I was going to tell them you took off, but they were following you. Not ten minutes after you left my apartment they showed up demanding to know where you went! They threatened me and, and…"

"It's OK, I get it." Lauren fought the urge to wrap the woman in her arms; luckily the chains nixed that idea. The seed had already been planted, the doctor would forgive her; she just wasn't quite ready to admit it.

"You do?"

"I've been you, or rather in your position." Lauren smiled warmly at her. "Sometimes we all act very short-sighted."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," and Lauren did. The infamous 'spy-bang' as Kenzi called it, filled her mind. Crystal didn't need to explain anything further. The fae had preyed on her, offered her money for a simple task; keep an eye on the new waitress. Crystal was naive, not looking at the big picture and by the time she realized her mistake it was too late. If anyone could understand that Lauren could.

"Lauren?"

"Yes."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Lauren's eyes grew wide, well this wasn't good. The doctor glanced down at her shackles; she wasn't going to be much help either. Still she had to do something. Left with nothing else, Lauren stalked over to the camera lens and began shouting. She started off screaming to be let out, then imploring the unknown voyeur to help Crystal. When that didn't work she spouted off a string of expletives that would have made Kenzi proud. Those were ignored as well and for her troubles she ended up exhausted with a raw throat.

Lauren collapsed, sliding down against the wall. For the first time it dawned on her she was at whoever's mercy. Food, water, basic sanitary comforts were all at some unknown entity's disposal. This had to be karma; for following Taft, for Bo, for all the other bad shit she had done and tried to forget. Apparently five years of indentured servitude wasn't enough to tip the scales. Lauren felt herself starting to break; she just wanted it to be over. Of course the 'fates' had other plans. The door to their cell was thrust open and another bound body was tossed inside.

Lauren broke out in a smile, "Kenzi?"

* * *

Bo had ditched the stolen station wagon a few blocks from the Clubhouse when she had gone there to pick up some weapons and change. Clothes make the man as they say and a frumpy day-off style ensemble was not going to cut it when one needed to be intimidating. Bo brought her leg up and kicked out with full force blowing the double doors of The Morrigan's office wide open. Vex leaped to his feet, squealing like a little girl in the process. Bo was a bit surprised to see him there, but no matter. In many ways this would work in her favor, Vex was weak and would be much easier to control. "Well, well, what do we have here? A pretender to the throne perhaps?"

Vex clasped his hand over his chest as he tried to calm down his breathing, "Bloody hell, you damn near gave me a heart attack. What do you want?"

"Where is Evony?"

"She's dead love."

"Right, whatever, so I guess that makes you the Morrigan now?" Vex nodded his answer. "Works for me." Before the stunned mesmer had a chance to react Bo pounced; grabbing his arms and violently wrenching them into his back. Using the weight of her upper body, she slammmed his head against the desk. "Where's the Valkyrie?"

"How should I know," Vex gritted out between clenched teeth. "I don't keep tabs on all the bleedin' dark fae bitches in the county."

"So we are going to do this the hard way, alrighty then." Bo reached around her back and pulled out the handcuffs she had taken from Dyson, snapping one end on the desk drawer the other on firmly on his left wrist. Bo used her leverage swinging his free arm around in quick, fluid motion snapping the shoulder joint free of its socket. Vex howled in pain, collapsing on to his knees, staring dumbly at the flopping limb. Bo took a step back to admire her handiwork, "Very effective, I call this one 'disarming the mesmer'."

"Bitch!"

Bo leaned down and smiled, taking the tips of her fingers to trace down the side of his face, infusing him with her influence. "Now, now Vexy, is that anyway to talk to a lady?"

"Fuck you!" Vex shook his head, desperately trying to fight her thrall; annoyingly it appeared to be working. Bo sighed; oh well time for plan B.

She kicked him square in the mid-section, effectively winding him before he had a chance to use his strength to break free from the desk. She ignored his grunts and gasps, whipping the dangling arm around and slamming it on the desk hard enough to fracture bone. Bo lowered her face even with his, "You are the only mesmer right, the last of your kind?" He opened his mouth to speak, but Bo didn't give him a chance to answer. "You remember how the others were taken out; your family, each and every one of them? Proud fae left with nothing but stumps, unable to feed. Quite a miserable death I would imagine." Bo gave him a moment to digest what she was saying. "I am going to give you one last chance; tell me where the Valkyrie is?"

Vex stared at her wide eyed, "I don-I don't know-"

"I see." Bo stood and pressed his arm flat against the desk. Vex frantically tried to free himself in between begging her to stop. Bo barely heard him, methodically producing a scimitar from her belt bringing it down with enough force to cleanly sever his hand. Vex fell backward, passing out in shock while the succubus used the material of his shirt to clean the blood off the blade. She replaced the weapon in its holster and sighed. It didn't have to go this way. If these fae would just cooperate with her things would be so much easier. And she really didn't have the time for this tool to be taking a nap. Bo slapped him hard across the cheek, than shook him a few times for good measure, "Wake-up Vex!"

"Huh, what the fu-" He stopped as his eyes fell on his bloody, stump. "My arm!"

Bo rolled her eyes, here we go again. "Oh stop whining." Bo held up his severed hand by middle finger, "Cheer up Vexy, you might not be able to dance with Fred anymore, but there is always Ginger." Bo smirked, "Unless…"

Vex's eyes widened in horror, blurting out a name without hesitation, "Massimo!"

"Who?" Bo wasn't sure, the name did sound familiar she just couldn't quite place it.

"Massimo, you know the flippin' druid!"

Bo nodded, right the druid who helped that bitch Valkyrie with her fae steroids and the potion to bind the succubus. "Continue."

"He's Evony's son," Vex hung his head. "I swore my blood oath to look after him."

"So what?" Bo was getting annoyed again. Like she gave a fuck this tool was Evony's spawn. Provided that Evony was supposedly dead, she couldn't even use the information to her advantage. Bo groaned loudly; making a motion indicating for Vex to get on with it.

"He and Tamsin have a connection. Bitch disappeared off the map after that mess with Hale's coronation. I don't know jack shit else about it, but he'll know where to find her."

"Address."

"His shop is just outside of Dark territory in the warehouse district along the waterfront."

"Very good," Bo smirked wickedly at him, "You are very strong, I should kill you where you stand, well lay, but I am feeling generous today. I see your face again, I will suck you dry before you know what hit you." Bo tossed the hand and the handcuff key into his lap knowing that both would be virtually useless to him in is current state. Oh well, that's what he got for trying to test her. Bo spared him not another thought as she turned and walked out.


	4. Kenzi

**A/N: **_Apologies for the delay on this chapter, Zimbio poll and all that. Shout out to my homies Happysmurf and Spcecadet(aka Dockrocker) who read my drafts, and when the words have lost all meaning they give me great guidance in making each chapter better! __Thanks for the great reviews, enjoy! _

**KENZI**

"Kenzi?"

"Hey doc, what's up?" Kenzi sported a cockeyed grin, assuring both Lauren and herself that, no she had not lost her trademark sense of humor even if she was terrified out of her skull. The moment was fleeting as the hard sole of a size 13 work boot connected firmly with her ass. Kenzi stumbled forward trying not to fall, which would be especially bad considering her wrists were shackled to her waist. Luckily she managed to stay upright, not that it was any consolation as tall, dark, and douchey shoved her forward again. "I'm going, damn."

Kenzi fell in line with the doc as the guard paid neither of them any mind, exiting the room momentarily to retrieve a large cart, which he promptly rolled directly in front of Lauren. To Kenzi it looked like a giant tool box on wheels, but whatever, all she cared about was the gym bag on top with the bottled water sticking out of it. She had been in this room all of three minutes and was already dying of thirst so she could imagine Lauren wasn't doing much better.

The guard pointed at the doc and spoke the first words Kenzi had heard him say other than 'move'. "There are blood and sputum samples in the top drawer. An elder is sick, diagnose the problem within the hour or I am ordered to eliminate one cellmate. If another hour passes without one, the result is the same."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Oh how fun, do I get to pick who dies first or are you going to flip a coin?"

He ignored her and motioned to the cart, "You will find all of the supplies you need here. Should you require something else, work around it." With that he turned and walked out, slamming the heavy metal door behind him.

"Well he's a charmer," Lauren snarked.

Kenzi gave her a look, well this was new. "Hey that's my line, and seriously when did you grow a sense of humor?"

Lauren shrugged, than walked over to inspect the 'cart'. "You'll find it happens to people when they stop giving a fuck."

"OK and it swears too?" This was throwing her for a loop. It looked like Lauren, but this was not the same nerd her bestie spent entirely too much time mooning over. "Hello 'alternate reality Lauren', I'd like the 'real' Lauren back please."

Lauren frowned as she held up a vial inspecting the label, "That's a good one, and as much as I am enjoying this little family reunion, I probably better get to work, unless you want to be responsible for contributing to a death or two."

Kenzi chuckled at that, when had Lauren become such a smart ass? "Right," Kenzi stood up and looked around the room, great now all she needed was Jigsaw's stupid puppet face speaking ominously on a TV monitor and she would be all set. As she wandered around, her eyes couldn't help but notice the other distressed looking blonde in the room. And not that it mattered, but why were she and Lauren allowed to be roaming around, while this one was chained to a pipe? Kenzi leaned over towards Lauren, asking in a soft voice, "So who's Goldilocks?"

"Her name is Crystal and she's not feeling well."

"I can see that, what's wrong with her?"

"Well for one we have been chained up here for 24 hours, she is dehydrated and she has been immobile for that time. Muscles that remain idle due to being a fixed position will loose oxygen saturation, over time they can deteriorate and lose their flexibility. Bones will lose density due to the lack of pressure reducing the amount of calcium they can absorb." Lauren quickly read through the unknown patients chart, and then quickly began rifling through drawers seeing just what she had to work with. Kenzi could tell from her expression, the doctor was not happy. "Also she needs to use the bathroom."

"What bathroom?" Kenzi had glazed over a bit during the "muscle geek-out" so the doctor gave her pause until she caught up, "Oh, oh!"

"Exactly," Lauren pointed with her head towards the gym bag, "why don't you see if there is anything in there that can help."

The bag was at shoulder level, but with her restraints grabbing it was a bit of a struggle as the chains only gave her about a foot to work with. Her efforts were wasted anyway as the bag contained only six bottles of water and three protein bars. Undaunted, the sneaky doctor surprised Kenzi by slipping her a small metal tool as she passed by. The implication was clear, and Kenzi shuffled her way over to Crystal and got started.

Kenzi did her own first, a simple pad lock that was child's play, and the manacles were nothing either. Crystal on the other hand had some old school police handcuffs and those fuckers were being a bitch. "Fuck!" Kenzi growled in frustration, this was not her day. Seeing the woman's pained expression, Kenzi instantly softened, "Hey sorry, these damn things just don't want to come off."

"That's OK." Crystal flopped back against the wall defeated. Kenzi tried to keep her expression neutral, but the woman looked like absolute shit. Her skin was flushed, plus she was shaking and sweating buckets. Where was a succubus when you needed one? Bo could give her the love touch and then she could at least relax, to bad she was literally in the wind.

Kenzi forced a smile and started working on the cuffs again, "So how did you two end up here?"

"I… I, uh I don't-" Crystal struggled.

"I was on the run, hiding out and working in a diner. The fae caught up with me and Crystal was in the crossfire." Lauren cut in. To most people it would have seemed like the doctor was just trying to help an ailing friend, but Kenzi knew that tone and she called bullshit. Or she would have if Crystal hadn't beaten her to it.

"No! That's not- that's not true!"

"Crystal don't!" Lauren snapped.

"No! I sold you out. I'm the reason we are here." Crystal was determined to state her peace; Kenzi had to give her credit for that. "She's your friend and if she is going to help me she deserves the truth."

Silence enveloped the room; Lauren gave up and returned to her samples, Crystal resumed crying, and Kenzi was frozen holding her makeshift lock pick a full foot away from the slot. Clearly something had gone down between those two and she was so not interested in getting in the middle of this drama. Besides the odds were she had a 50/50 chance of being shot in 45 minutes, it was best not to sweat the small stuff. Shaking her head, she returned to the task at hand, they could sort their shit later. "So you work in a diner, that's nice. I like to eat."

"What!?" Crystal looked at her like she was nuts, which yeah that probably wasn't the most witty thing to say, but the Kenz was workin' under duress here, cut a girl some slack.

"What about you doc, you like to eat too right? How about my bestie's heart on a platter?" Kenzi cringed, that hadn't been entirely planned, but the way this Crystal chick kept eyein' the doc it was clear to anyone that they had been bumpin' uglies. Or if not yet they wanted too. Bo wasn't the only one who could read sexual energy and these two were so obvious with the "tension". Kenzi knew the doctor was a cold bitch, but after runnin' out on Bo and breaking her heart, this was too much for her to take. "Or would you prefer something off gluten free menu?"

"I'd prefer wolf balls, but I think your _bestie _already ate them for breakfast then shoved it in my face when she was done." Lauren snapped back. When Kenzi didn't respond, she continued, "You really want to do this right now, fine. But I don't have time to play interpreter, just say whatever you want to say so we can move on and I can get back to saving your life, again."

That did it, screw being nice or waiting for later bullshit! Kenzi jumped to her feet ready to unleash a tirade on Lauren, "How could you do that, how could you just leave!? No note, no nothing, Bo was devastated!"

"Really I'm surprised she noticed."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Who the fuck did she think she is here? Dr. Stick-up-her-ass needed to check herself, she did her Bo Bo dirty and no way was Kenzi going to just let that slide.

"I think you know," Lauren never faltered meeting the fire in Kenzi's eyes with stride. "How long were you in that kitsune's cave before she got out of her own way long enough to notice 'you' weren't you?"

So yeah Kenzi had to concede on that one, not that she would let the doctor know it. "That was different, and you didn't notice either."

"Why would I?" Lauren countered. "You and I are hardly close and Inari was a immature, whiny, brat just like you."

"That is so unfair." OK not her best comeback, but the doctor was throwing her for a loop. They had argued like this before and Kenzi had caught a glimpse her spine, but this was a whole new level of venom.

"Is it? And anyway why do you care what I think you have made it perfectly clear that you have never liked me."

Kenzi did not like the turn of this conversation, well if the doc wanted to go there so could she, "You spy-banged Bo!"

As if she was expecting it, the doc brushed it off and continued, "Oh please you hated me long before that; 'cold and frigid, like a frickin' speculum', your words remember?"

"I can vouch that she is most definitely not frigid." Crystal cut in.

Kenzi ignored her, but Lauren shot her a look and a patented Dr. I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-else-because-I'm-a-doctor Lewis eye roll, "Crystal seriously?"

Kenzi said a silent 'thank you' to Crystal for confirming her suspicions. She knew all along that Bo was too good for this cold bitch, "I knew you two had sex, so that's how much Bo means to you huh? You go for a ride on first bimbo you can find?" Kenzi went for the jugular, "Super choice by the way, especially since it led to you being locked up!"

Lauren stared her down with fire blazing in her eyes, "Oh look around Kenzi, where is Bo? Where is she?" Her tone was even, but if Kenzi were being honest, she would rather have the woman yelling at her. Lauren was furious, but calm delivery was so much more unsettling. "She left me at Taft's and you… It doesn't matter because she is gone and I am on my own, _again. _And so are you."

"You really don't think she is coming back?" Her own words hit her like she'd been shot as Kenzi stumbled over them and damn Lauren could be scary when she is angry.

Lauren sighed and the blaze dimmed, "I don't know." The finality of that statement shook Kenzi to the core. She had never considered, well not really anyway, that Bo wouldn't be coming back. When the doctor spoke again, the anger was gone from her voice, taken over by the sadness of their situation. "When I made the decision to leave the Fae, I did so with the knowledge that I would probably never see Bo again."

"Why did you go with him?" Kenzi pretty much knew the answer, but she still wanted to hear it.

"Because I couldn't live one more second of that _life_." Kenzi couldn't begrudge her that, the naked truth of it was something she was only beginning to learn about life with the fae. With Bo around she had a place, she had protection and with her gone she was vulnerable to these beings that only saw her as food. This was something Lauren had to learn a long time ago and for once, Kenzi got it. "Taft offered me a position as lead researcher and I took it. Unfortunately it turns out he was just another monster, using my brain to play God."

"So you didn't set Dyson up to be poisoned and kidnapped?"

Lauren gave Kenzi her best impression of a "bitch please" look before replying, "Of course not, I was going to cure heart disease, in _humans. _I wasn't aware of the fae experiments until after I had been working there a few days."

"I didn't really believe that you would do that, but everything just got crazy." That was the truth, yes she wasn't a Lauren fan, but the woman wasn't a monster. "One minute I'm folding napkins for Trick and the next I am a 'terrorist' running for my life…" It suddenly dawned on Kenzi that they had been talking for an awfully long time, a time during which Lauren had been effectively distracted. She made a slightly panicky motion towards the cart, "Speaking of which, the sample thingy…"

Typical Lauren, she looked completely unfazed, "I'm done; the blood shows the same type of parasite that comes from fae feeding off of their own kind, namely relatives. I saw the same thing in the Congo when I was treating the Blood Fever outbreak. In such a remote location in such tight nit communities, the practice was common and also why the fever spread so rapidly." The doctor turned and looked towards the tiny camera lens, "Did you hear me? Possible treatment options; lay off the incest."

As if on cue, the heavy metal door was pulled back and figure emerged from the shadows. The identity of their jailer wasn't much of a surprise to Kenzi, but that didn't exactly instill her with confidence, "Fuck me."

* * *

Bo barged into Massimo's shop exorcising a little more restraint than she had The Morrigan's office. Not out of any respect for the druid, it was more that he was an unknown commodity. She was used to dealing with Evony, or as had been the case, Vex. Bo rolled her eyes at that one, Vex as the leader of anything was beyond laughable. It didn't matter anyway, he would be long gone by now. If there was one thing Vex valued more than anything else it was his own pathetic hide. If he was telling the truth, and Evony is dead, than it might be time for Bo to take her rightful place. Usurping a leaderless faction would be easier than taking candy from a baby, besides whom better to lead the Dark than the granddaughter of the 'Blood King'. Bo wasn't interested in politics, but getting the Dark on her side was crucial for her plans; still, first things first.

Stepping inside, her senses were overwhelmed with the scents of herbs, spices, and cheap scented candles; it was enough to make her gag. Massimo ignored her, playing a role straight out of Macbeth, brewing something in a giant cauldron. Bo sidestepped a giant lava pit, maneuvering herself between him and the door, just in case he decided to make a run for it. "Smells great, too bad I'm not dressed for dinner."

The druid didn't bother to turn around, "Welcome succubus, I've been expecting you."

"You have?" This intrigued her, had Vex called to warn him maybe? Bo adjusted her stance, the last thing she needed was this clown to get the jump on her and toss her in a pit of lava. And seriously, who has a fucking lava pit in the middle of their shop?

Massimo added something to his brew and continued stirring, "Well more your half pint Goth friend."

"And just what would Kenzi want with you?" Bo had to harangue her temper and this smug asshole was not making it easy. It was best to try and play nice, as far as she knew Kenzi had taken off after Hale's would be coronation and no one had heard from her since. Or at least that was the information she had beaten out of the two guards at the Dark compound.

"Claimed humans have been declared terrorists or have you forgotten?" The druid turned slightly, smirking over his shoulder, "Anyway I have just what she needs to hide from the Una Mens?"

"Una Mens?" One of the guards had mentioned them to her before falling unconscious. Ugh really, if the succubus did decide to take over as Morrigan, she was going to need better 'help'. Granted she had concerns for Kenzi's well being, but the girl belonged elsewhere. Having her around would only distract the succubus from her ultimate goal; destroying the divide.

Massimo set down his ladle and turned to face her fully, "Una Mens, the great counsel, the keepers of the 'one rule'?" He waited for Bo to answer, receiving nothing more than an irritated look, he continued, "No? "Well that's OK; intelligence as well as sanity often skips a generation or two."

Bo was starting to fume, was this douchebag seriously taking pot shots at her mother, and further why was she letting him? "So you offered to give Kenzi fae powers so that these 'Una Mens' couldn't find her, why?"

The druid shrugged, "Why does one _do_ anything?" Massimo rolled his eyes at her cold stare, "Money succubus, the old standard. Geez, where did they find you? And besides we have the good doctor to thank all of this, turning humans in to fae, naughty. Now the 'Counsel' is here to spoil all of our fun." He smirked, "They'll be coming for her too; I can't wait to see her ripped apart, limb from limb."

The succubus snapped; she was on him in a flash slamming his head into his work bench. The force sent a couple of jars flying and shattering on the floor below. Bo wrenched his arm behind his back, using her upper body as leverage to hold him in place. She leaned down next to his ear, speaking through gritted teeth, "Enough of this bullshit. I need to find Tamsin. Where is she?"

"I have no idea," he gritted out.

"You're lying, I hate liars." Bo slammed his head into the table once more for good measure then pulled him up, mouth inches from hers she began to feed. Instead of the power and warmth of fae chi, he tasted slightly bitter, that could only mean one thing. "Uck you're human!?" Disgusted Bo threw him onto the floor in a heap.

Massimo struggled to his feet, trying to maintain some semblance of power and dignity. "I am the Druid. You need me, you all need me!"

Bo rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She removed the knife from her thigh holster and began twisting it through her fingers. "I've already spent to much time here, tell me where the Valkyrie is or I will torture you until you do."

Massimo put his hands up in defeat. Bo could appreciate that, granted she was annoyed that she had wasted all of that time and energy trying to be patient when facing an unknown opponent only to find out he was human. One dose of succubus love, he would have been putty in her hands and she would have been already off on her Valkyrie hunt. At least he could admit when he was beat, so maybe he had some use, not that she really cared. "OK I will tell you, but maybe there is a way we could help each other."

"I'm listening."


End file.
